


Sharing clothes

by Blue34



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Blake steal Yang's hoodie so Yang decide to wear Blake's clothes.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Blake was walking around and saw Qrow. "Hey Qrow." Blake said. Qrow notice her and said "Hey catty girl." Qrow then notice she was wearing something. "Is that my niece's jacket?" Blake look down and said "Yeah." Qrow blink and shrug. Blake walk off to the kitchen to her girlfriend cooking. She walk up to her and hug Yang.

"Good morning dragon." Blake said. "Morning you too cat." Yang said. Yang turn and kiss Blake's forehead. She look down and saw her hoodie. "Wild cat is that my hoodie?" Blake nod and Yang sigh. Yang finish cooking and the three sat down and start eating. Blake went to the couch and fell asleep. Yang look Qrow and sigh. Yang walk into her and Yang's room.

Yang look around and saw Blake's tank top and sport bra. She smile and thought something. Three hours later Blake woke up and saw Yang sleeping next to her. "Dragon." Blake whisper. "Dragon are you sleeping?" Yang snore and Blake sigh. 'Yeah she is sleeping.' She thought. Blake close her eyes and fell sleep again. Two hours later the two woke up. Yang then said "Hey kitty." Blake smile and said "Hey dragon."

Blake then notice that Yang was wearing her sport bra and around her waist was her tank top. "Is that mine clothes?" Blake asked. Yang look up and down. She smile and said "Well you stole my jacket so I decide to wear your clothes." Blake smile and hug Yang. "I love you." Blake said. "I love you too." Yang said.

The two lay down and the two enjoy their time together. Qrow got back from shopping and saw the two. Qrow sigh and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake and Yang were sleeping. Clover open the door and smirk. Clover grab the pans and smash them together. "RISE IN SHINE!" Clover yelled "We have to be ready at 9!" Clover close the door and the two look at each other. Yang jumped off the bed and Blake rash to the bathroom. Yang tie her hair in ponytail and Blake grab the hairbrush and start brushing her hair.

"Blake hurry up." Yang said. "It 8:50." Blake then yelled "WE HAVE 10 MINUTES!" The two finish their hair and grab some random clothes. They finish getting dress and they open the door. "Oh there you two are." Clover said "Did you guys know that we are leaving at 10?" Yang and Blake look at each other then Clover said "Also byway you are wearing each other clothes." 

"But you said 9." Yang said. Clover smirk and Yang then yelled "YOU LIED TO US! LIAR PANTS!" Blake palace her hand on Yang's shoulder and sigh. Clover smile and laugh "I know I'm good."

A few hours later Yang, Blake, Qrow, and Clover head to the restaurant and enjoy their day.


End file.
